Caught Falling
by TiannaMVA
Summary: COMPLETE! Semi-sequel to ‘Passed Out In The Backseat’. Getting called at home that your best friend is in a hospital is not the best way to spend the day you got off work early. But… will the handsome doctor be enough to make up for it?


**Pen Name:** Tianna M.V.A (_fanfiction[dot]net/~tiannamva_)

**Name:** Caught Falling

**Summary:** Semi-sequel to 'Passed Out In The Backseat'. Getting called at home that your best friend is in a hospital is not the best way to spend the day you got off work early. But… will the handsome doctor be enough to make up for it?

**POV(s):** BPOV

**Universe:** All Human

**Challenge: "'The Blind Date' Challenge" (**_fanfiction[dot]net/~dolphinherovamp5_**)**

* * *

**The one shots I am doing for this challenge all lead together, so I guess you can call it a sequel of some sorts. I hope those are okay, Dolphy!**

**The fact that Bella runs around a lot without falling is a literary device known as 'bending the truth'. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

I ran through the front doors to the emergency room (not the best thing, mind you), frantic to get to my best friend, Alice, who was brought in earlier, around half an hour ago.

"Can you give me the room number of Alice Brandon? She was brought in half an hour ago from a, uh… car wreck?" I asked, unsure of what to call it.

The nurse looked at me like I was crazy and in need to a hypodermic needle or something.

She popped her gum and began (slowly) checking on the computer. I'm not one for violence, but if she kept this up, I would not be responsible for my fist meeting her nose… and breaking it.

"Well," she began in this nasally voice, "are you friend or family, because only family is allowed."

Alice never came to the hospital, ever, unlike me who is in here every other day for a sprain or large bruise. So, I said the thing that is true in everything but blood. "I'm her sister, please, tell me where she is!" I said in this loud whisper-scream. It was more scream than anything, but still.

"Alice Brandon is in room 526, miss," came from the most sensual voice I had ever heard in my life. It was like a mix of velvet and puppy fur; soft and smooth. I almost couldn't move it was that sensual.

"Th-thanks!" I started saying, not turning around, before dashing off to find room 526. God knows I was in that room before, so I know exactly where it is. It was on the second floor, while the first floor for Emergency is reserved for the more critical patients.

I guess Alice shouldn't be doing too badly.

I quickly found the room and slowly calmed myself down before entering it, unprepared for what I was going to find.

**XXX**

_Alice_, my sweet, hyper Alice, was making out with a guy that had over a foot on her 5' frame.

She turned and peeled herself off of him, leaving them both breathless. Her hair was in black disarray, and his blonde hair was in tufts from Alice's hands running through them. I'm going to think it safe to guess that they were running out of oxygen, because they were both breathing hard, Alice especially.

"Alice?" I asked tentatively. "Uhm… how are you doing?"

She chuckled in an undertone, not believing that I wasn't going to grill her on what I had just walked in on. But I would… just later, when she was out of the hospital.

"Well, it's certainly a different point of view from where I'm at. It's usually you that's down here, er, up there, wherever. In the bed."

I laughed, "You know, I really want to make a short joke right now, but I won't… that's for later, just like something else." I raised and eyebrow and she got the message. That was me telling her I would ask her about the hot blonde she was making out with just now.

He had dark blue eyes, something you would see on TV, and long/short blonde hair that fell to his ears, but seemed to be a bit in the choppy style.

I smiled at him and his face flushed a slight pink. Imagine that: _Queen Bella of Blushing has finally met the man from the next kingdom over._ And guess what? He blushes too… just not as bad as her.

Alice rolled her eyes, probably guessing what I was thinking, and started to introduce us. "Jasper, this is Bella, one of my two best friends." She turned to me. "Bella, this is Jasper, who saved my life and gave me the _best_ make out session _ever_."

Jasper gave Alice a look that was clearly meant to make her shut up, not believing that she was actually saying this. If there's one thing I know 'bout Alice, it's that she speaks her mind, whereas I blurt everything out all at once. And the other thing about Alice is that she rarely ever used the word 'best'… ever.

So that must mean Jasper is one helluva kisser. Woo.

I greeted him more formally. "Hi, Jasper. As Alice has told you, I'm one of her best friends. And the name is Bella Swan. Pleasure to meet you." I stuck my hand out for a handshake, which he took.

"Jasper Whitlock, Bella. I'm going to go as far to say that I am Alice's savior."

"Well, I guess that makes us even; I'm pretty much her sister. Though I'm not looking forward to you meeting Rosalie," I said, shaking my head. As handsome as he was, he would have to stand a lot of fire to stay even near Alice once Rose got a look at him.

"Is her name really Rosalie Hale?" he asked.

I looked at him, as did Alice, to whose look Jasper told her, "She's my cousin on my dad's side."

I nodded because it made sense. He did look like her for the most part, from the eyes height.

I turned my head to the door, as did Ali, when there was a knock on the door. "Okay, Alice, there doesn't seem to be much wrong…" started the same velvet-and-puppy-fur voice from before.

He trailed once I saw him. He had copped toned, reddish-brown hair that seemed wild in its own. Sex hair would most likely describe it best, though it didn't come close to how it actually looked. His eyes were a vivid, mesmerizing forest green that seemed to darken on sight. His skin was a light cream color, similar to my own, if not a little darker. His height was close to Jasper's, if only off my so-and-so.

He was in the normal doctor's scrubs, so that meant he was at least 22 or 23, a year older than me.

He had a clipboard in his hands that was full of papers most likely the reports and histories of some patients he had. My eyes zoomed to his name tag. _Edward Cullen. Doctor_ Edward Cullen.

I gave a mental sigh. Somehow, Alice seemed to notice, because he gaze flickered between me and the doctor. I gave another mental sigh.

"Hey, Edward," Jasper said.

"Hey, Jasper," he greeted back, looking the slightest bit confused. "What're you doing in here?"

"I saved Alice was getting hit, so they stuck us in the same room. Just checking up on her, making sure she's all right."

Edward – the doctor – gave his friend a skeptical look and a raised eyebrow. "Oh, really?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"Yep," was all the reply he was given.

"Huh."

I rolled my eyes, as did Alice. "So, Alice, have you heard from Rose yet?" I asked her.

"No. Last time I talked to her was before I was nearly hit." She shrugged.

Everyone turned this time to the door, even Edward. We could hear a racket going on, someone shouting loudly. Alice and I sighed at the same time, than giggled like children. "That's our Rosie," we laughed. Whenever me or Alice (mostly me, this was the only exception) were hurt, she would break through anything to get to us.

I swear, if I didn't know she didn't have kids (though she did want them, just not until she found the right man), I would have sworn she treated us with her motherly instincts.

Seeing as how Alice can't get up out of the bed due to a snapped ankle bone and a laceration on her forehead, I had to go get Rosalie. I walked out the door, tripping on the doorstopper I hadn't seen, and fell forward. I almost hit the ground before I realized I hadn't and that someone was holding me.

I looked up to find that Edward had caught me in his arms, about half a foot off the ground. He straightened me back up and cleared his throat. I smiled. "Thanks, Doctor Cullen. For catching me, I mean."

He smiled and said, "My pleasure." I blushed at the connotation in his words and just began walking away to where Rosalie's screams were loudest.

**XXX**

I soon came upon Rosalie yelling at one of the orderlies who was taking everything calmly. Maybe not. He seemed scared out of his mind of the woman before him. Or the guy behind her. He was huge, bear sized. He had curly brown hair on his head and dark brown eyes similar to me.

Rosalie was in a shirt covered in oil, making the dark pink stand out more so than before against her skin and jeans. Come to think of it, her jeans were covered in the oil as well, well down to the knees. Her hair was mused and knotted, the third time I have ever seen her so.

We had started hanging out with Alice back in grade school, but didn't have any sleepover until our senior year. Because it was senior year, we only had time for two, mainly because they both had boyfriends that needed their attentions. Both relationships ended after the second one, saying, 'You can't handle a committed relationship.' It was kind of sad really, to see grown men do that when their girlfriends wanted a day alone with her own friends instead of his.

As soon as Rosalie saw me, she instantly shutted up and waved me over to her. "Bella! Please, tell me Alice is okay?! This is my entire fault!"

I put my hands in front of me, trying to give her the signal of surrender so I can answer her spitfire questions.

"Rose! Calm down, she's fine!" I said, exasperated.

She quickly calmed down, seeing I wasn't distressed at all. She knew I would be if Alice were even that badly hurt. I mean, a broken ankle is bad, but not as bad as it could have been.

"She's perfectly fine except for an ankle. It's a clean break, so it should heal quickly. Besides... I think she has an eye on the hunk of a guy that saved her."

Rose's eyes lit up in the way that makes you think that she's deranged. She was a sucker for gossip. The big bear behind her just shrugged and waited for her to start. I guess he already knows what to expect from her.

I just gave him a stern look before telling her, "His name is Jasper…"

"Jasper Whitlock?" she interrupted.

I blinked. "Yes, but… how…?"

"He's my brother."

"Really? He never told me he had a sister…" the big bear said in a loud mutter. I guess he didn't know his own volume.

Rosalie turned to face him. "Emmett, the reason he probably didn't was because I live here in Phoenix with my mother while he lives with out father out in Texas." She turned to me now. "Did he have a southern accent?" she asked.

"Yeah… he did. I think Ali loved it," I grinned. "No, I don't think… I know."

I turned to Emmett now. "And… just who are you?"

"Name's Emmett, I am friends with a doctor here, and am Jasper's roommate."

"Ah, that explains it. Well, I'm one of Rosalie's friends from high school, and Alice's cousin."

"Ah," he replied, echoing me.

Sigh.

Something clicked in my head. "Wait, you were going to pick up Jasper, Emmett, and some other guy for our club night? Really?"

Rosalie shrugged. "Yeah, that's it. Sucks that my tires were slashed, my clothes ruined, and the fact that I have a boyfriend now."

My eyes widened. "Shit, really? Who?" I glanced at Emmett, finally realizing why he was here. "it's… _him_, isn't it?"

"Bella…"

I put my hands up in surrender. "I know, I know, but, you have to admit, you haven't had one in a really long time. And this is _sooo_ not like you in the least. And I don't want you hurt in anyway." I glared at Emmett, intent on the best friend talk. "And if you treat her bad, I will personally sell your _cajones_ on the Black Market and shred you to bits before gagging you with your own blood."

He grimaced. "Not a pretty picture."

"Of course it's not a pretty picture. You actually want your death to be pretty?" I asked him in mock seriousness. He grinned down at me.

"Of course. Having it decorated with flowers and ponies and… cake! Hmm… that would be a nice death. Death by horse, by pollen, and by sugar. Not a bad combo, if I say so."

I laughed and lightened up. If someone can joke about something like that, than he's good in my books.

I patted him on the back. "You did well. Last boyfriend she had… well, lets just say he's a girl now… metaphorically and physically."

His eyes widened. "You really didn't do anything, did you?"

"Nah. The guy was a wuss. He thought being with a blonde, big breasted – don't give me that look – woman would mean he wasn't gay, and he couldn't own up to the death glare. Me and the girls have a deal like that. If you aren't scared, you're doing good so far.

"Anyway, about a year and a half later, he came out at school, and then later on got a sex change for his boyfriend slash fiancé."

Emmett's eyes were still wide. "Wow."

"Yep." I changed the subject. "So which doctor are you friend with? I come here almost non-stop, so I might be familiar with them."

He laughed. "A Doctor Cullen. Edward Cullen, to be exact."

I grinned. "I know him. He's Alice's doctor."

Rosalie smiled. "Yay!" she squealed. She then began subsequently began dragging me to Alice's room.

**XXX**

Once we got there (when I changed Rosalie's directions and me tripping numerous times), Emmett walked in and called out in an unnecessarily loud voice, "Hey, Jazz!"

He gave a halfhearted wave before turning back to Alice and continuing his conversation with him.

And that was when he walked in. Edward Cullen. Damn, was it just me, or did he get hotter than the last time I had seen him?

I sighed internally and told Rosalie, "That's him." She looked over my shoulder and stifled a gasp. "I know. I almost did that when he caught me."

"He… caught you? Really?" she asked, eyes wide. She seemed extremely innocent, though I knew it was her way of getting an answer out of me.

I shook my head and replied, "I tripped on the little door thingie on the way out and he caught me…" I allowed a smile through, "by my waist." Most people catch me by an arm or a shoulder.

She squealed lightly, not loud enough for the others to catch it.

After a while, she had let me know that I needed to get with him. I don't know why, and I was hesitant. I mean sure, he was killer handsome, but surely he's either in a relationship, or already married.

Plus, he was way ahead of my league. No way he would date me anyway.

For some inexplicable reason, that made me feel sad. I don't know why though. Passing thought, I guess.

I went and sat down next to where Jasper was next to Alice's bed. She had just gotten her cast down in a bright emerald green.

_Damnit_, now I won't be able to look at it without thinking of him. _Damnit._

I shook my head to clear it of its thoughts and tried to concentrate on something mundane, something normal. Ugh. My thoughts kept turning to him. _Damnit. Shut the hell up brain_.

It wouldn't listen.

**XXX**

Once Alice was able to sign out of the hospital, I began pushing her wheel chair towards the door, everyone else trailing behind me. Rosalie had an arm at Emmett's waist while his arm was around her shoulders.

Jasper was holding onto Alice's hand, and I felt like the fifth wheel on a bus. Unneeded.

Just as we were about out the door, someone utterly familiar called out, "Wait!" I turned around and there he stood, not two feet from me. I blinked, taking him in completely.

His hair seemed wind blown now, and his eyes sparkled.

"Can I get your number, Bella?" he asked.

I stared at him in absolute disbelief before stuttering out, "Uh, uhm, sure," a scribbling it onto the pad of paper he handed me.

After I finished writing it down, he leaned forward and my breath hitched unexpectedly (okay, maybe it was expected). His lips were close to my ear before I heard the words, "Expect a call later on tonight, Bella." Then, he walked away, leaving me once more to my musings.


End file.
